Naruto of the Day
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Di hari liburnya, Naruto sedang makan di Ichiraku Ramen, namun banyak konflik terjadi dan ia harus berurusan dengan banyak orang. Poor Naruto. Here he is in 'Naruto of The Day' Sorry for bad summary, my first fic. RnR please? ; ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semua! "Naruto of the Day" adalah fanfic aku yang pertama. Maaf kalo gaje, garing, aneh, typo atau apalah. Fic ini berchapter. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya belum terencanakan dgn baik xD soalnya kan…aku newbie *pasang tampang melas* Jadi sekali lagi, sorry, dan.. enjoy the story! Ingat: Naruto milik Masashi, ok?**

Di sebuah desa asri, indah, tertib, dan rapi, bernama KoNoah.. maaf, Konoha… Hiduplah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Naruto. Perlu diketahui, Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang hidup di Konoha. Konoha adalah desa yang asri, indah, tertib dan rapi dan di situ hidup seorang laki-laki beram—

_Author: AAW! Ngapain lo timpuk gue pake batu?_

_Naruto: Karena lo narasinya muter muter!_

_Author: ya suka suka gue emang kena—_

_Naruto: RASENGAN!_

_-piiiiiipp- -sinyal tv rusak sementara—_

Back to story *sinyal tipi dah bagus* Naruto sedang menuju Ichiraku Ramen, penjualnya adalah seorang kakek kakek *Teuchi ngamuk ke author* dengan anaknya yang terampil memasak Ramen.

"Konnichiwa, Teuchi-san," sapa Naruto.

"Kau pasti mau pesan Ramen," ujar Teuchi.

"Bukan, mau pesan mie sedaap cup, yang ada bal bal nya, sampe pengen gue pacarin!" seru Naruto. *promosi?*

"Ohh.. ada, ada.. ini diaa.." kata Teuchi.

"Woii.. itu cuman becanda gausah diturutin" teriak author

"Ohh, iya, maaf Naruto, ga ada," kata Teuchi.

"A-apa katamu?!" teriak Naruto *loh kok?-,-*

"ZzzzZzz.. nggGggroookk.."

"Suara apa itu?!" Teuchi dan Naruto menoleh seketika.

Seorang gadis berbaju ungu berambut panjang tampak mendengkur di pojok kedai.

"I-itu.. bukannya.." kata Naruto. "Hinata?"

Ya, itu Hinata. Ia sedang bermimpi…

**-Mimpi Hinata-**

Di Ichiraku Ramen..

"N-Naruto-kun.. apa ini benar-benar kencan ditengah malam?" tanya Hinata dengan mata sayu. _Paman Teuchi saja langsung tidur setelah melayani kita, _pikirnya. *emang Teuchi rumahnya di kedai?*

"Tentu saja, sekarang cepat makan Ramennya!" perintah Naruto kasar.

"T-tapi aku ngantuk.."

"Sudah, ayo cepat makan!"

Tetapi Hinata sudah keburu tidur.

Muka Naruto merah karna marah, tampak urat di kepalanya satu persatu putus *author di timpuk kodok (?)* dan dengan marahnya ia mengambil panci berisi air mendidih didapur Ichiraku, *NB: tanpa sepengetahuan Teuchi karena dah tidur* kemudian NARUTO MENYIRAM HINATA DENGAN AIR PANAS ITU! *sound effect: BUSHH*

-**Mimpi Hinata selesai-**

"AAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hinata, suaranya membuat unta di arab aja ampe bangun (?)

"A-ada apa Hinata?" seru Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Hinata.

_Author: heh, pelecehan!_

_Naruto: Oh iya.. lo kan jomblo jablay, pasti pengen digituin juga jd lo iri? Hah?_

_Author: *nangis dipojokan*_

"N-Na..Naruto-kun?!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah merah.

"T-tenang dulu dong.. aku kan cuma—"

Hinata mengambil Ramen Naruto yg masih panas *entahlah dari mana* kemudian..

BUSHH!

Hinata kabur karena akan segera mendengar teriakan Naruto: "AAAAAAAAKKK!"

Teuchi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sedih setelah mendapati kedainya terbawa angin hanya karena teriakan naruto yang maha dahsyat itu. Bukan hanya kedainya, tapi terdengar teriakan perempuan juga yang artinya anaknya juga ikut terbawa angin.

"Maafkan aku Teuchi-san.." sesal Naruto. Teuchi bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Naruto memerah karna melepuh.

"Ada apa ini?" suara seorang perempuan khas terdengar. "Kenapa kau Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan.." Naruto segera berbalik ke Sakura *diiringi musik drum* kemudian TADAA!

"AAAAAAK!" Sakura menonjok Naruto hingga terpental melintasi garis khatulistiwa.. disitu ia sempat melihat 'Zamrud Khatulistiwa' *tau kan siapa?* mengibaskan rambutnya sehingga planet-planet bertabrakan (?)

Naruto dengan pasrah mendarat di India. Ia pun melihat Syah Rukh Khan.

"Acha acha.. kau ini siapa taiyeuh..?" sapanya. Perlu diketahui ternyata Syah Rukh Khan adalah keturunan Madura.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu," kata Naruto. "Gue bukan disini tempatnya, ini India ya? Woi author tolongin gue"

*kemudian author yang baik hati ini nan imut menarik naruto hingga ia berada di 'dunianya' kembali*

_Author: *baca jampi-jampi* HIYAAH! Kembali kau ke duniamu! Jangan ganggu kami, karna kami gak mengganggumu_

_Naruto: Lu kata gue hantu-,- Eh?! *tiba tiba ilang tersapu angin*_

_Author: *senyum puas*_

"Hah..hah.. akhirnya aku ada di Kono—" ucapan Naruto terputus. "Gua apa ini?"

"Kono.. apa?" tanya manusia hiu.

"Ahh, ini kan si Kyuubi dari Konoha itu," jawab seorang bermata sharingan.

"Aku tahu dia, dia dan kakashi br*ngs*k itu membuatku kehilangan lenganku, dia harus membayarnya, un!" sahut seorang blonde berponi panjang.

"Dia kelihatan lezat." Tambah manusia yang 'ditumbuhi' tumbuhan sejenis Venus *author ditelan zetsu*

"Dia orang yang baik, seperti aku, ya kan Senpai?" kata manusia bertopeng oranye seperti kulit labu *bener kan?-,-*

"Semuanya, dia adalah orang yang kita cari, ayo serang dia…!" titah seorang pria tindikan berambut oranye

"Jangan, Leader," cegah seorang perempuan berambut biru.

"Aku saja yang menyerangnya dan kujadikan Hitokugutsu-ku," sahut sebuah 'boneka berjalan' berambut merah.

"A-ada apa ini? Dan siapa wanita cantik itu?" tanya Naruto polos, menunjuk si blonde.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, UN!" teriakannya sama keras dengan teriakan Hinata, tapi masih kalah sih.. *Hinata batuk*

"Masa? Tapi rambutmu panjang seperti Hinata," ujar Naruto. *hinata bersin*

"Y-yah.. itu suka-suka, yang p-penting aku laki-laki, mengerti?! Dan siapa itu Hinata, un?" tanya si blonde *hinata keselek batu*

"Hinata itu temanku, ia itu pemalu, namun kalau teriak aku baru tahu bisa sampe kedengeran ke arab," jelas naruto. *hinata kegigit anjing*

"Aneh, un," gumam si blonde.

"Sebagai seorang wanita, kenapa suaramu berat?" tanya Naruto. Si blonde hanya melakukan facepalm (baca: mengusap muka)

"Oi, apa Hinata cantikkkk?" sahut seseorang berambut putih yang memakai kalung segitiga terbalik didalam lingkaran (baca: Jashin), membuat si pria tindikan berpikiran bokep senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Menurutku … iya," jawab Naruto malu-malu. *hinata ketiban beton*

_Hinata: A..AUTHOOOORRR! gara-gara lu gue sial!_

_Author: *sembunyi didalam ransel Dora (?)*_

_Dora: Peta, apa yang akan kita lalui?_

_Peta: Jembatan pelangi.._

_Hinata: Heh, berikan tasmu!_

_Dora: Pencuri.. pencuri pergilah jangan kembali!_

_Hinata: *kesal* Hakkeshou Kaiten!_

_Dora: *mati* *produser Dora bangkrut* *author digebukin*_

*Maaf, tadi sempat nyasar 'dunia', ayo Back to the Story …*

"Kalau ia kaya, kenalkan padaku," tanggap manusia berkerudung dan bercadar *islami bangeeeet, mualaf kali?*

"heh, penjahit, diam, jahitin baju gue sana, un," ejek blonde.

"kau ini.. sudah berkerudung, bercadar, suka uang, bener-bener mirip penjahit," tambah manusia hiu. "hei, naruto, kalau mau minta tolong dijahitin, minta aja ke dia."

"Oke sip," tanggap Naruto, "Oh iya, soal kaya, menurut gueeee…. Dia kaya dihati gueeeee githu lhoooh" *lebay expert*

"Siniin hati lo! Banyak uangnya kan! Buat gue sini!" teriak si 'penjahit cadaran' ganas *author mulutnya dijahit*

Naruto bergidik ngeri, "A-ampun.. Mbak.. eh maksud gue Bang.."

Sayangnya si 'penjahit' sudah dirasuki oleh iblis uang. Iblis uang pun menari nari bahagia dalam pikiran si 'penjahit'. Kemudian si penjahit mengeluarkan jarum dan benangnya *ala penjahit lah, namanya juga penjahit*

"T-tolong .. tuhan.." gumam Naruto.

"Tuhan, katamu?" sahut si rambut putih. "Kau menyembah Jashin? Sama sepertiku?!"

Karena merasa akan diselamatkan, Naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Teman-teman, Leader, anak ini menyembah Jashin sepertiku. Kalau begitu, jangan sakiti dia," si rambut putih merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan naruto.

"Ada apa?! Hanya sesama jashin, kau melindunginya? Dia itu Kyuubi, un!" teriak si blonde. "Dan ia menghina genderku!"

Krik krik krik.

"Ma..maksudku… yahh.. emm..err.." si blonde tergagap.

"Hei, kalian semua Akatsuki ya?" seru Naruto.

Krik krik krik.

_Author: Lo ke mana aje? Sekarang baru connect!_

_Naruto: Ya.. pulsa modem gue baru diisi_

_Author: Ya maksudnya lo ga baca skenario? Masa akatsuki lupa!_

_Naruto: Supaya lucu, author, kalo gak lucu gue ga dibayar_

_Author: *banting leptop*_

*Oke, daripada nama julukan, sekarang nama asli, ok?*

"Iya, sori, aku baru nyadar kalian akatsuki, pantes aja dari tadi nyebut nyebut kyubi kyubiii mulu," terang Naruto.

"Anak yang baik," puji Tobi.

"Yahh, dia anak yang baik," kata Itachi.

"Itachi?!" seru semua anggota.

"Apa?" Itachi tengah duduk sambil melihat Blackberry-nya.

"Lagi BBM-an, aduuh," Kisame menepuk dahinya. "Sekarang, enaknya kita apain tuh si anak rubah?"

"Makanan." Zetsu menelan ludah.

"Bom, un!" Dediara bersiap.

"Hitokugutsu." Sasori mengambil bonekanya.

"Baju baru." Kakuzu siapin benang jahit *biasa, profesi*

"Percuma, dia seorang Jashin dan tak bisa mati seperti Hidan," seru Pein. "Jadikan origami lebih menarik," tawarnya. Semua anggota melihat Konan.

"Baiklah, warna apa?" tanyanya.

"Biru"

"Hijau"

"Merah"

"Putih"

"WOI LIHAT SKENARIO!" teriak author.

"OKEE!" semuanya menyalakan sebuah radio.

"ITU STEREO! SKE-NA-RI-O!"

Sementara kami berdebat hebat Naruto tengah diseret Hidan menuju ke tengah hutan. Naruto meringis karena celananya robek-robek akibat tergores ranting dsb.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Jashin asli, hehehe," bisik Hidan. "Dan kau akan mengikuti ritualku." Bagaimana nanti nasib Naruto?

**Selesai juga nih, fanfic nya aneh dan pendek ya? Yah, menurutku sih gitu, maklum newbie disini. Tapi jangan lupa Review and Comment, oke?!** **ending chapter ini bikin penasaran gak sih? kalo enggak juga, gak ada salahnya baca chapter selanjutnya xD *maksa!* Update nya gak janji ya, soalnya sibuk *ngomongnya kayak dah tenar ajaa* See u next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua, ini adalah chap 2 "Naruto of the Day".. maaf bangeeet updatenya kelamaan kali ya? kan author sibuk biasalaaaah~ gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi… Cuma ngingetin : 1. Ga suka ga usah baca 2. Garing + Crispy 3. Mungkin OOC 4. Ingat, Naruto milik Masashi-san… 5. Sebelum baca senyum dulu xD  
**

**Chapter lalu:**

Di markas Akatsuki~

Sementara kami (author dan member akatsuki x3) berdebat hebat Naruto tengah diseret Hidan menuju ke tengah hutan. Naruto meringis karena celananya robek-robek akibat tergores ranting dsb.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Jashin asli, hehehe," bisik Hidan. "Dan kau akan mengikuti ritualku."

**Happy Reading~**

"Ba-ga-i-ma-na ka-u ta-hu?" tanya Naruto gagap *kayaknya itu mah ngeja yah?*

"Iya karena gue tempe," jawab Hidan asal. "Sekarang, kau diam di situ. Aku akan mengambil darahmu."

"I..ini…" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik, denyut nadi anda masih normal. Sekarang menganga yang lebar.. AAA…"

"AAA…"

"Amandel anda juga baik, sekarang—"

"Periksa gue juga dong!" teriak author dari jauh.

"Bentar.. ini pasien pertama" balas Hidan. *author sweatdrop*

"Benang merah woi!" teriak author.

"Sori kalo ada tukang jahit bilang lewat aja" kata Hidan. *jangan-jangan Kakuzu tukang jahitnya?*

"Maksudnya kembali ke cerita!" author kesel.

"Bosen gue ceritanya cuma ginian," balas Hidan. Author kesel.

Author berlari pergi Hidan terdiam. Naruto menangis Hidan tersenyum. Naruto berduka Hidan bahagia. Naruto pergi Hidan gak bolehin (?)

"Tetap disini 'anak' Rubah," kata Hidan.

"Baru tau gue si Kyuubi bisa ngelahirin," gumam Naruto.

Hidan mengambil sabitnya, ia akan menghempaskannya ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto komat kamit hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"Hiyaaaah! Mati kauuuuu!" *sound effect: WUUSHH*

"SHA-SHANNARO!" suara super lembut terdengar.

DUARRR….!

"S-siapa itu..? kekuatan yang hebat!" seru Hidan.

"A-aku.. te-teman Naruto-kun…" ujarnya malu.

"Sa..sakura-chan?" kaget Naruto.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem. "Yaa.. i-ini aku.." _Ughh! Ja-jangan gagap!_ Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau pemalu sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"A-ah ti-tidak kok aku hanya.."

"Kau… br*ngs*k! beraninya kau mengganggu pembukaan ritualku!" maki Hidan.

"H-Huh?"

"Kau benar benar tidak seperti dirimu," kata Naruto. "Lagian, kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Aku bertemu a-author.." katanya.

"Huh?! Cepet amat author ke Konoha.." seru Naruto. *author tepuk tepuk dada*

"Ja-jadi.. begini.."

**-Flashback 10 menit yang lalu *tetep aja kan namanya Flashback*-**

"Hah..hahh.. kayaknya gue nyasar?" tanya author kepada diri sendiri.

"A-author-sama?!" kejut Tarzan. *gue dipanggil "-sama"! yeah B)*

"T-tarzan-san?"

"Ssssht.. a-aku Hinata," Tarzan palsu mengubah dirinya menjadi Hinata—tubuh aslinya.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Dengan siapa kau disini?"

"Aku menyamar agar hewan-hewan tidak lari *alasan mulia-,-*. Aku bersama Sakura-chan," jelas Hinata.

"Mana dia?"

"Tuh." Hinata menunjuk seekor monyet cantik berwajah kecut.

"Masa monyet?! Ngaco kamu." Kemudian monyet itu berubah menjadi Sakura.

"AKU JUGA MENYAMAR DASAR BODOH!" Sakura menonjok author *Oke..disini gue sial, gapapa, ini bagian dr cerita :p*

"Yah..ma-maaf.. ngapain kalian disini?"

"Saat aku iseng memakai Byakugan, a-aku melihat Naruto-kun diseret seseorang, jadi kami menyusulnya." Jelas Hinata.

"Ohh.. Naruto? Dia ada 300 km dari sini," jelas author.

"JAUH AMAT!" teriak Hinata dan Sakura.

"Bentar.." author keluarin kalkulator *emang bisa ngitung jauh pake kalkulator?*

"Tadi aku melewati 32 pohon, mata anginnya Selatan, suhu 18 derajat, jadi jauhnya 500 meter," kata author. *teori darimana tuh?!-,-*

"Terima kasih author" ucap keduanya *percaya?!*

Kemudian author sendirian lagi, bingung gimana mo keluar dari tu hutan?!

**-Flashback selesai—**

_Bentar ya readers… By the way.. di chapter pertama author lagi debat sama member Akatsuki… kok bisa di hutan terus ujung-ujungnya nyasar? Author yang bikin juga bingung kok.. tenang aja.. author itu keajaiban.. jadi back to the story ya…B)_

"Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kita melawannya?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"A-aku..ju-juga tidak tahu," Sakura merinding ketika Naruto menyentuh pundaknya *emang hantu?-,-*

"Narutoooooh! Narutoooo!" panggil seseorang dari jauh.

"HAH?!" kaget Naruto. "Sa..sakura-chan?! SAKURA-CHAN ADA DUA?! KENAPA INI?! LALU INI SIAPA?! TERUS GIMANA?! WOOOH!" Naruto yang panik muter-muter ke sana kemari gak beraturan hingga menabrak semua pohon yang ada di sekitarnya *result: pohon tumbang, ada teriakan misterius!*, Hidan pun jadi korban tabrak 'muter'nya!

"S-sial kau.. anak rubah.." Hidan jatuh terduduk.

"Denger ya.. Kyuubi gak punya istri.. gue juga bukan anaknya.. kalau pun punya istri.. anaknya bukan gue.." terang Naruto polos. *Kyuubi blushing + senyum senyum sendiri*

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Naruto pusing 7 keliling, yang mana Sakura yang asli?

"Naruto-kun.. ma-maafkan aku.." tunduk Sakura.

"EH?! Kok gue ada dua?! Mana Hinata?!" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang lain. "Siapa lo?"

"A-aku.. aku.. aku.. aku.."

"Ayo jujur!" gertak Sakura. Sakura menatap Sakura dengan lesu *author bingung sendiri?*

"Maaf.." wajah Sakura merah.

"Ayolah kalian berdua jujur," timbrung Naruto, memegang pundak Sakura yang berwajah merah *maksudnya blushing-,-*

POOF!

"H-Hi..Hinata-chan?!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura barengan.

"Maafkan aku.."

"But why?" tanya Naruto sok inggris.

"Jika aku yang menyelamatkanmu, kau takkan senang, karena.. karena.. kau lebih memilih sakura-chan.." ujar Hinata.

"Siapapun yg menolongku gak masalah! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih walaupun kau yang menyelamatkanku!" ucap Naruto. "kau juga, thanks ya Sakura-chan."

"Yaa.. aku tidak berperan penting sih, Hinata-lah yang berjasa."

"Oh ya, mana author?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia nyasar," kata Hinata.

"Apa?!"

"HIDAN…. HIDAN DI MANA KAU …" teriak sekumpulan orang rame-rame.

"Gue disini.. a-aduh… maaak…" keluh Hidan ketika si blonde berhasil menemukannya.

"Kau ini bertempur diam-diam, un!" kata Deidara. "Kita juga mencari author! Dia ngilang tiba tiba pas perpindahan chapter!"

"Ya, mana si anak Rubah?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Gue disini…" naruto melambaikan tangan.

"I-itu.. akatsuki!" Hinata gagap.

"Rambut panjang dan pemalu…" gumam Deidara.

"Cantik…" gumam Hidan.

"Terlihat kaya…" gumam Kakuzu.

"DIA ITU HINATA!"

Hinata dan Sakura kaget.

"K-kenapa kalian tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Terus, kenapa ada Ino di situ?" tambah Sakura.

Krik Krik Krik.

"Ya..err..maksudku.. iya kan?! Dia mirip Ino!" kata Sakura. *Ino bersin*

"Siapa itu Ino, un?" tanya Deidara si 'tersangka Ino'

"Dia berambut panjang kuning, galak, kalo marah serem, dan berbaju ungu," jelas Sakura. "Kau mirip dengannya! Bermata biru, berambut blonde panjang dan poni style. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan 'un'."

Deidara mengingat-ingat semua deskripsi Sakura. Hidan yang mendengar juga mengingat sebisanya. Kalo Kakuzu sih berusaha inget tu cewek, soalnya siapa tau kalo kaya bisa dipalakin.

"Bodo amat dah," katanya. "Kalo ada author, telp gue ya, 08123456789, Indosat, murah kok! Gue pulang dulu, un."

Semua member akatsuki pulang, dan nasib Hidan sama seperti Naruto, diseret-seret Itachi dan Kisame hingga jubahnya kebaret, ditambah ditendangin Kakuzu dari belakang kalo ngomel-ngomel.

"Ayo kita pulang dattebayo!" kata Naruto. Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Naruto, ada kedai Ichiraku di situ!" seru Sakura.

"Ahh, iya, tapi sudah rusak! Itu karena kebawa angin akibat teriakan gue," kata Naruto santai. "Oh iya! Anak Teuchi-san juga kebawa! Di mana dia?"

Hinata dan Sakura yang mendengarnya sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba …

"NA-NARUTO…! BANTU AKU!" seseorang berteriak lantang.

Naruto menoleh ke atas pohon, kemudian terdengar suara "KRAK", kemudian..

GEDEBUKKK!

"Kau kasur yang empuk! Arigatou," ucap seorang perempuan. Itu kan anaknya Teuchi! *author gak tau namanya*

"A-adoooh…" Naruto pegang pinggangnya. *encok*

"Pas banget tadi, dahannya patah terus gue jatuh ke elu, thanks ya." Katanya.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan," ucapnya. Hinata blushing.

"Sekarang ayo kita keluar bersama-sama dari hutan ini," ajak Sakura.

"Bagaimana dgn author?" tanya Hinata.

"Biarkan saja," jawab yang lain. *author nangis*

Hari semakin gelap… akhirnya karena kecapean, mereka beristirahat di kedai Ichiraku yang udah rusak. Dengan bahan apa adanya, anak Teuchi memasak Ramen untuk mereka semua kecuali Hinata, ia memang tidak mau karena masih ingat mimpinya disiram air panas oleh Naruto sekaligus merasa bersalah ia menyiram kuah Ramen ke Naruto.

"Ini dia Ramen-nya.." ia membagikan mangkok Ramen satu-persatu. "Naruto, maaf, mie Ramen-mu terbuat dari jerami dicampur kulit pohon, karena aku kekurangan bahan. Gak apa-apa kan?"

BUSSHH! Naruto menyemburkan Ramen-nya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Gue doang yang kekurangan bahan!" teriaknya.

JENG JENG… Tiba tiba author ada di belakang Naruto.

"Gue akhirnya bisa menemukan kalian gara-gara si Naruto teriak," kata author.

"Author-san," kata Hinata. "Apa kau bisa mengantarkan kami keluar dari hutan ini?"

"Tidak," ucap Author. "Gue aja nyasar."

"Tapi kan kau yang membuat hutan ini di fanfic," Sakura ngotot.

"Sudahlah, tunggu sampai pagi saja, ayo kita buat api unggun," ujar author.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata.

"Pakai jurus api terbaruku," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan setumpuk ranting. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu.. "JURUS API! TEKHNIK KENTUT API!" *sound effect: BROOTT WUSHHHH!*

"AAAAAAAA!" semuanya berteriak sambil menutup hidung. Ya dengan tekhnik aneh begitu, api unggun yang dihasilkan sangat besar, hampir membakar seluruh hutan.

Malangnya Naruto. Akibat kentut apinya, celananya terbakar dibelakang, untung author bisa tekhnik air, sehingga ketika disemburkan, api di celana Naruto makin besar. Ternyata segel tangan author salah, malah tekhnik minyak terlarang *ahaha, author hebat bangeeet B)*

Akhirnya karena author lupa segel tangan jurus air, Hinata dan Sakura mengambil air dari sungai terdekat, lalu menyiramkannya ke Naruto. Api padam! Namun celana Naruto bolong sehingga ia menggantinya dengan pelepah pisang. Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri melihat penampilan baru Naruto.

"Kenapa senyum senyum Hinata? Gue keren ya," tanya Naruto iseng.

"Nggak juga sih.. k-kamu kayak orang pedalaman.." ujar Hinata. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil author. "Kan banyak fans NaruHina dan SasuSaku.. gimana pendapat lo?"

"NaruHina? Berarti gue ama Hinata? SasuSaku? Sasuke…dan…Sakura-chan?!" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Lo pilih Hinata yang cinta ama lo atau orang yang lo cintai, Sakura?" tanya author iseng. *Hinata dan Sakura pura-pura gak denger*

Naruto mikir bentar. Lalu ia mengambil mik *entah dari mana* dan menjawab, "GUE BAKAL POLIGAMIIIIII …..!"

_Fans NaruHina/SasuSaku: APA-APAAN NIH?! *berenti nonton Naruto*_

_Naruto: Apa gue salah?_

_Author: -,-_

Hinata, Sakura, anaknya Teuchi dan author sweatdrop. Naruto kok jadi pleiboi.

"Pleiboi amat sih lu!" komen anaknya Teuchi.

"Gue pengen milih Sakura-chan doang, tapi gak mau ngecewain Hinata-chan," jelas Naruto. Hinata blushing lagi, tapi Sakura nonjok Naruto.

"Gue gamau bareng ama lo! Bareng Hinata lo mah, Masashi-san juga bilang gitu!"

"Tapi kasihani gue Sakura-chan.."

"Buat apa?!"

"Gue kan pahlawan yg ngelawan Pein, anehnya di fanfic ini Pein masih idup."

"Alah kurang modal lo!"

"Sudahlah ini dah malam—" author nimbrung, "DIAM!" bentak Naruto & Sakura.

Lagi-lagi fanfic ini mengandalkan perdebatan. Hinata dan anak Teuchi main kartu berdua soalnya bosen dengerin perdebatan mereka. Tiba-tiba..

"NARUTOOOH ….." seseorang bersuara berat memanggil mereka. Suara itu.. familiar, rasanya sama seperti suara teriakan yang mereka dengar saat melawan Hidan... Lagian, mereka kan sudah lengkap, anak Teuchi dan author telah ditemukan. Lalu, siapa lagi itu?

**OMAKE:**

**Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan bertugas ke Konoha, saat terbang dengan burung tanah liat Deidara, mereka tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga seorang gadis. Gadis blonde itu marah.**

"**BAKAYARO! KALIAN BODOH! BAYAR HARGA VAS ITU!" teriaknya galak sambil melempar sendalnya.**

"**Blonde, poni style, bermata biru sepertiku.." gumam Deidara.**

"**Galak, kalo marah serem, berbaju ungu.." gumam Hidan.**

"**Vas-nya bagus berarti kaya.." gumam Kakuzu.**

"**DIA ITU INO!"**

**A/N: Salam sejahtera... muaaah *tebar pesona* chap 2 gak selucu chap 1 yah? gapapa yah! aduh, mo ngomong apaan lagi? ini aja. pokoknya, belum tentu bisa update kilat yaaa~ see you next chap!^^****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, author di sini! eh pake pen name aja yah? Misalnya Yama-chan, Yama-senpai, Yama-san atau Yama-sama juga gak papa xD *ngarep* tapi jangan Yama-kun, aku kan cewek *puppy eyes no jutsu* Hei minna-san, ini adalah chapter terakhir.. aduh.. awalnya masih bingung ending nya gimana yee? Karena author jenius *di dorong ke jurang sama readers* ini tiba-tiba punya ide berdasarkan pengalaman yang di alami dan dilihat mata sendiri.. *kalimatnya ribet banget* jadi udah tau deh..*nutup Diary* Aduh bacot + curhat ya? Langsung deh kalo gitu~~**

**WARNING:**

Abal, OOC (maybe), aneh, garing+krispy, don't like don't read, jika dibaca berkali2 akan mengakibatkan enteng jodoh (?), serangan jantung, gagal janin (?) DWWL! (dan Warning2 lainnya)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author: "Masashi Kishimoto-sama, minjem Naruto yaa, gak bakal di balikin kok"

Naruto: "Ayaaah…!" *diseret author*

Masashi: *deathglare ke author*

*author kabur*

**Genre:**

Humor, Friendship

**Main Character:**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura (lebih menonjol ke Naruto)

**Udah, Gitu Aja Sih.**

**Last Chapter:**

Naruto di selamatkan dari Hidan oleh Hinata, kemudian Sakura datang. Mereka berusaha keluar dari hutan, tiba-tiba bertemu Ayame (anak Teuchi) dan author yang nyasar. Saat beristirahat.. mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil Naruto. Jika mereka sudah lengkap… lalu siapa lagi itu?

.

.

.

**Senyum dulu sebelum baca xD**

**.**

**.**

"Narutooohh…" suara itu kembali terdengar, membuat semua bulu yang ada di badan berdiri dan merinding. Kecuali author tentunya, karena ia sudah tahu itu siapa.

_Author: "Gak betah gue lama-lama di sini.. gue pergi ke 'dunia' gue lagi ya.. dadah.." *melayang ke langit, bersinar terang lalu menghilang*_

_Naruto: "Suara siapa tadi yah?"_

_Hinata: "Gak tau.."_

_Sakura: "Iya abaikan saja.."_

_Kemudia author menyadari.. ternyata selama ia ada bersama mereka, keberadaannya tidak di anggap.. hanya di acuhkan.. betapa tidak tau dirinya mereka? AKUlah yang menciptakan mereka *digampar Masashi* AW! Belom selesai! Di fanfic ini doang! Tapi.. mereka tak berterima kasih kepadaku… aku… hanya melihat mereka dari sini. Ya, dari duniaku.. mereka seakan melupakanku, melupakan obrolanku dengan mereka sedetik yang lalu…_

AH! LUPAKAN! Kita lanjut ke 'dunia fanfic' inii~

"Keluar dan tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Naruto kepada si pemilik suara.

Srek srek.. suara pergerakan dari sebuah semak-semak.

Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura merapat. Mereka duduk untuk memusyawarahkan siapa pemilik suara terseb—euhh..'rapat' di sini bukan rapat bermusyawarah, tetapi mendekat satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan kurenai," bisik Naruto kepada dua gadis itu.

"KUNAI!"

"Oh iya. Hinata, kau akan mempersiapkan bim, dan Sakura-chan, kau mempersiapkan panda, oke?!"

"B-BOM!"

"Panda?" Sakura tampak bingung. _Untuk apa aku mempersiapkan seekor panda, selain merepotkan kan gak lucu di kasih baik-baik ke musuh terus bilang "Jaga panda ini dan pulang lah, jangan ganggu kami" _batin Sakura.

"itu lhoooh Sakura-chan.. yang panjang terus tajam, bisa buat menikam orang," jelas Naruto.

"GRR… ITU PEDANG! BEDA AMAT SAMA KATA PANDA!" teriak Sakura, melempar batu ke Naruto dan Naruto menghindar. Wushh… batu tersebut melayang ke sebuah semak-semak…

"AWW!" teriak seseorang.

"Hiiiiy," semuanya bergidik. Suara itu tidak menyeramkan lagi, dan tampaknya familiar di telinga Naruto dan Sakura.

"K-keluar dari persembunyianmu!" seru Naruto berani.

"Aduuh…" orang itu melompat keluar dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat ketiga.. maksudnya empat dengan Ayame, menjerit kaget.

"P-POKEMON?!"

Krik krik krik.

"Maksudnya… DORAEMON!?"

Krik krik krik.

"Maksudnya…"

"Hei aku ingat!" seru Naruto. "Ia personil Girls Generation yang baru!"

Krik krik krik.

"Apa.. kalian tidak ingat aku.." lirihnya dramatis. Ia menatap langit malam bertaburan bintang, dengan sinar bulan yang sembunyi di balik awan.

"Aku sih tidak tahu," kata Ayame. Tentu saja tidak, ia hanya bekerja seharian bersama ayahnya di Ichiraku Ramen dan tidak terlalu mengenal guru-guru shinobi.

"Apa kau Yamaha-taichou?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Yamato, Hinata-chann…" sahut Naruto.

"Ohh iya.."

"Yapp.. aku Yamato, bakayaro," lirih Yamato–pemilik suara misterius itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya semuanya bersamaan.

"Jadi…"

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback on- (Yamato POV)**

Di kantor _Godaime _Hokage.

"Yamato, kau harus mengawasi Naruto tanpa ketahuan olehnya.."

"Haik, Tsunade-sama. Tapi kenapa?"

"Ano.. tadi ada penuturan langsung dari Teuchi-san, penjual Ichiraku Ramen tentang insiden yang terjadi di kedainya. Singkat cerita, karena insiden itu wajah Naruto merah mengerikan dan saat bertemu Sakura, ia dipukul hingga keluar desa."

"*sweatdrop* Kekuatannya… umm.. benar-benar kau..maksudku.."

"AHAHAHA! Tentu saja! Kan muridku!"

"Ngg.. aku tak maksud memuji.."

"Biarkan saja! Menurutku itu pujian. Sekarang, cepat susul Naruto. Teuchi menuturkan arah ia 'melayang' adalah ke Timur, ada kabar burung *twitter dong xD* kalau di daerah itu ada markas Akatsuki!"

"Wahh! Gawat! Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Tsunade-sama," aku membungkukkan badan kemudian menghilang.

Sebagai ANBU, aku masih harus tetap menjalankan misi walaupun menjaga Tim 7. Selain itu, aku juga harus menjaga Jinchuuriki Kyuubi si Naruto dari Akatsuki. Banyak pekerjaan memang, tapi jika tidak… gajiku sedikit. *woooi*

Aku berlari ke arah Timur desa Konoha. Terperangah, ternyata di situ hampir semuanya hutan. Kemudian aku menyusuri jalan setapak dan memasuki hutan. Di sini lah petualanganku di mulai. Tetap nonton di Gembel TV tiap jam 4 sore, Yamato The Explorer, di sponsori Yamaha. Oh ya, saat berlari, aku selalu menjatuhkan kunai karatan *gak modal banget xD* agar bisa menjadi petunjuk jalan untuk pulang.

Kemudian aku melihat author, Hinata dan Sakura. Sedang apa mereka, apa mereka juga mengetahui 'flight' Naruto? Apa mereka juga mencari tempat 'landing'nya? Entahlah kuabaikan saja. Tapi aku sempat mendengar kata-kata author yang merupakan sebuah _clue _untukku. Tapi ada juga teori anehnya, yang itu kuabaikan saja.

Setelah berlari lama, akhirnya aku melihat seseorang seperti.. Naruto yang di seret pria berambut putih, jika itu memang Naruto, kupikir lawanku akan gampang karena hanya seorang kakek kakek *Hidan ngamuk ke author* *loh kok ke author? Kan yang bilang Yamato* *tapi author yang bikin yah* *lupakan*

Aku terkejut kulitnya masih tampak halus, tak ada kerutan dan kuat menyeret anak itu, berarti ia bukan kakek kakek *bukan itu masalahnyaaa* dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia memakai jubah dengan corak.. corak apa itu, karena tidak jelas aku memakai kacamata minusku -?-, lalu kusimpulkan ia adalah member Akatsuki, Hidan.

Aku pandai menguntit, maksudnya mengintip, maksudnya stalking, maksudnya memata-matai, tapi sayangnya dengan keahlian spesialku itu kenapa Kakashi-senpai adalah seniorku? Yahh aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, sekarang aku harus focus memata-matai Hidan.

Aku menyamar dengan 'mengkamuflasekan' badanku dengan warna objek di sekitarku. Taulah nama jutsunya apa aku sendiri lupa. Aku juga bisa menembusnya. Nama jutsunya juga lupa. -,-

"Kau akan mengikuti ritualku."

"Hah! Tidak! Tolong! Siapapun!"

Dua percakapan itu sukses membuat telingaku geregetan. Aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Sayangnya kesempatan itu sudah terbayar dengan kedatangan Sakura 10 menit berikutnya. Ada yang aneh dari 'Sakura' yang itu. Kurasa readers yang sudah baca chapter 2 udah tahu apa yang terjadi, gak usah dijelasin yah. Yang belum tau, silahkan baca chap 2 dulu. Hush. -_-v

Jadi sepanjang pertempuran aneh itu aku terus berkamuflase.. tapi malangnya nasibku, kalian tahu kan sesi Naruto saat panic? Yaitu "Muter-Tabrak no jutsu", ia muter-muter membabi buta kayak kucing mau dimandiin, lari ke mana aja deh yang penting gak kena air, parahnya ia juga menabrak banyak pohon hingga tumbang. Hidan juga ditabrak. Aku sempat puas karna Hidan bernasib malang, sayangnya aku juga! Naruto menabrak sebatang pohon tempat aku berkamuflase, dan BRUGG! AW! Kepalaku!

Aku berteriak keras, setelah itu jatuh terduduk. Aku bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon yang lain, lalu aku sadar. Aku teriak! Aku juga sempat jatuh! Wah malunya jika ada diantara mereka menyadarinya. Syukurlah! Keberadaanku tidak disadari.

Jadi setelah kejadian itu.. aku bisa mati kebosanan. Aku hanya mengikuti rombongan dadakan itu sampai hari sudah gelap, ahhh aku tidak tahan lagi saat mereka asyik menyantap Ramen. Perutku keroncongan.. ada cacing-cacing di perut, curi semua nutrisi.. tapi aku tak takut.. pake counterpain, ehh combantrin atau apalah namanya. Lalu aku sadar, disini tidak ada apotik!

Rombongan itu bergerak lagi, malah sepertinya makin ke tengah hutan. ARGH aku bosannn, aku menendang sebatang pohon dan hasilnya kakiku memar. Aku loncat-loncat kesakitan sambil memegangi kakiku, lalu ambruk ke semak-semak. Tanpa sadar aku meringis dingin, "Narutoooh…."

.

.

**-Flashback off- (Normal POV)**

"Oh, begitu," semua manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sekarang, katamu kita seperti mau ke tengah hutan, nah tunjukkan jalan yang benar!" tuntut Sakura.

"Ya, kami ke jalan sesat," ujar Hinata.

"Kami mohon ampun ke Kami-sama," ucap Naruto.

"Kami mau bertobat, Yamato-san," timbrung Ayame.

Semua melakukan puppy eyes no jutsu. Yamato mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita ikuti petunjuk jalanku dari awal," jelas Yamato. "Ikuti saja kunai-kunai karatan ini." lanjutnya.

"HAIK TAICHOU!"

_**-**_**SKIP TIME-**

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing. **UDAH, GITU AJA SIH.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI^^**

**A/N: Wuahh akhirnya naruto of the day selesai! Tapi jadi gak humor-humor banget soalnya geregatan pengen cepet selesai.. Yama-chan ada rencana fanfic pairing lagi nihh.. kayaknya NaruHina jadi gak fokus banget ngerjain fic ini… gomennasai minna-san kurang memuaskan seperti chap 1.. aku hanya manusia biasa u,u yosh.. ada yang ga keberatan..**

**Read&Review? ;D**


End file.
